


Wednesday Nights

by blueparacosm (orphan_account)



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Television Watching, idk what this is, janitor!bellamy, slob!murphy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/blueparacosm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Murphy and Bellamy invite their friends to the house to watch 2x08 Spacewalker together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wednesday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I had too much fun writing this. Let me know what you thought, pretty please? <3 Enjoy!

Bellamy swung open the door, and made a mental note to fix the broken lock. Not that they had any possessions worthy of stealing, or any people inside that one would dare to try and harm. Don't get the wrong idea, the two boys put the fun in functioning member of society, but had a past of violence. Not that you'd think so by looking at them.

He dropped the plastic bags of groceries on the kitchen table, toeing off his shoes and kicking them into the corner. He rolled his eyes as Murphy's white socks slid onto the kitchen linoleum and he accidentally rammed into the fridge, scrambling for the table in his struggle to gain traction. "What'd you get?" He asked, digging through the bags with very little care for being gentle.

You can call him home from miles away just by the rustling of a grocery bag.

"My hero!" He shouted, tucking the box of processed cheese snacks under his arm and flying back to the living room.

"Did you even wash your hands?" Bellamy cried out over the noise as he tore the box open viciously.

He grumbled something, a mouth filled with crackers, and strolled into the kitchen, eyes set on the sink.

"What kind of soap is this?" He asked calmly, lathering up between his palms. "What does it smell like?" Bellamy questioned, checking the carton of eggs with frustration, as Murphy had already broken one in the frenzy. "Fruity, like lemons, maybe?" He half-stated, half-asked, lowering his hands away from his broad nose.

Bellamy stifled a laugh, biting on his lip. "What?" Murphy turned around, and Bellamy laughed out loud.

"What is it?!" Murphy demanded, looking down at his clothes and then up again.

"Nothing- nothing." Bellamy mumbled, a goofy grin making it all the less convincing. Murphy groaned, sliding out a drawer and picking up a knife.

He held it up, looking in the reflection, and slammed it into the drawer again, with his usual aggression. "Screw you." He bit out, stifling a smile as he wiped the bubbles away from his nose with his sleeve. "I don't really feel that way about you man." Bellamy cracked up at his own joke, receiving a punch in the shoulder as Murphy passed by him.

Bellamy was definitely straight, however Murphy's 'for-sure-I-like-girls' sexuality had been questionable when he admitted to Bellamy a few years back that he might've had a 'crush' on him. Murphy now spent his days trying to explain it was probably a mistake, and Bellamy proceeded to laugh in his face.

The roommates had a few friends invite themselves over on Wednesday nights to watch their favorite show, and Murphy never made an effort to clean up. Neither himself, or the house. That was Bellamy's job.

Murphy alternated his hands between flipping pages from his book, and shoving the fish-shaped cheese crackers in his cheeks.

"You gonna eat any of those, or you just storing them for the winter?" Bellamy asked, dragging a vacuum out of the closet, as Murphy looked up with full cheeks. He vaguely mumbled something like, "Oh." And did his best to chew the food. Bellamy cringed at the slob as crumbs went down like confetti onto the floor.

"Would you watch the mess?" "I don't know, are you my mother or a janitor?" He retaliated, never taking his eyes from the book.

Bellamy sighed, as Murphy went from adorable idiot to rude sass-master in a solid five seconds. He turned on the vacuum, just in time for the doorbell to ring. "Great, they're already here and this place looks like a junkyard. Murphy, get the door." 

Murphy groaned and dog-eared the page, throwing down his snack and book to rush to the door. His slippery socks betrayed him again, and he went flying into the door as Raven opened it anyway, smashing him between it and the wall. He cried out and slid to the ground in a heap, receiving a boisterous laugh to erupt from the girl when she spotted him. 

"Go to hell, Raven." He grumbled, struggling to stand. The girl with the brace sighed in defeat, clasping his hand and lifting him to his feet. Clarke and Octavia, Bellamy's girlfriend and sister, strolled in behind her, looking around the place that the two boys had recently painted a new color.

"Cute, gross, which I assume is Murphy's doing-" He winks, diving onto his goldfish and novel just before she sat. "-but still cute, nonetheless." Octavia observed, and the other girls nodded in agreement. "I think the mess is charming and cozy." Raven forced a smile, yanking the vacuum from a relentless Bellamy and shoving it roughly in the closet.

"Don't marry this guy, Princess-" Clarke cringed. "He's a real killjoy to live with." Bellamy's housemate grumbled, and Bellamy frowned at him.

Maybe if you'd stop acting like a giant child, quit drinking away your minimum wage, and washed your hair once in your life, I'd be more fun to live with. He didn't say it, but he was thinking it.

The boys had a rough past, but got along pretty well now, against the odds. All of the girls disliked Murphy a great amount, but it seemed to go over his head. Octavia's hatred was secret, expressed to anyone but him when he came along on outings, she was a bit more reserved about it than the other girls. Clarke liked to hold grudges, blamed Murphy for being friends with her ex-boyfriend, who ended up in jail. Murphy had turned his life around, and apparently didn't try hard enough to do the same for Finn before things got, well, turned upside down. Raven's hatred for Murphy was a just a general dislike, and she was still bitter about him accidentally elbowing her out of the back of a truck as he fought with Bellamy. She ended up breaking her leg, and was on the bench for the rest of the soccer season, her senior year. It seems silly, but it was a huge deal to her. (This happened a good while back, as they were all high school friends.)

He thinks they've all warmed up to him a bit more since Bellamy likes him, regardless of all their past fights and disagreements. 

Or it was the show.

That show did wonders for building friendships.

He's shaken out of his thoughts when Clarke hands him a glass of juice, planting herself on the arm of his chair with her own glass as they sit around the TV, watching some other insignificant show while they wait.

Bellamy observes his friends, as Octavia, on the floor, alternates between watching the show and texts who he assumes is her boyfriend Lincoln. Raven and Murphy sit on opposite ends of the couch, and she periodically opens her mouth, signaling for him to toss goldfish at her, cheering when he makes one and Raven finally gets hungry enough to just snatch it out of his hands. They proceed to fight like children over the box. Later they'll also fight over Raven trying to see what Murphy's reading, and Murphy will get embarrassed, snatching it away with a string of colorful profanities. They'll fight over the remote about the volume until it flies into the kitchen, the batteries going one way or the other. Bellamy and Clarke, the more mature of the group, sit together, drinking juice and watching the screen impatiently.

Later, Octavia will text Lincoln, who'll drive Jasper and Monty over to join them, and Bellamy will have to argue with Jasper, who wanted desperately to invite Maya. None of the others are eager to meet Maya, an outsider from a different city with annoying traits, according to Monty. He'll eventually give up, and everyone will get comfortable around the TV.

Then those cool as hell credits roll by, and everyone hoots and shouts and, like Jasper, screams like a girl.

Jasper and Monty grumble about their favorite characters, Devon and Christopher, not being in the episode, and Raven ends up crying when Lindsey cries. Bellamy occasionally comments about how cool his favorite character is. Clarke is captivated by everything Eliza does, watching the screen, eyes glittering with tears. Murphy curses about everyone treating Richard so badly, and most people laugh at him, defending their own favorites. Lincoln's silent through the entire episode, other than smiling when Octavia compliments Ricky's cool beard. Octavia claps every time Marie has a line, irritating the others in the room. The girls gush over Commander Alycia, and Murphy and Raven have a harsh, angry whispering match at the same time as Richard and Lindsey do on screen. They all fight endlessly about Beliza, the possibility of their favorite ship, and everything in between.

And then Thomas dies.

All hell breaks loose in the Murphy-Blake household.


End file.
